To the Sky
by Runa E.V
Summary: Tus alas pueden llevarte muy alto. Vuela sobre el viento, admira el mundo que se quedó allí abajo y nunca mires atrás.


**Género:** Fantasía.

**Personajes: **Sasuke y Sakura.

**Advertencias:** Incoherente, con posible OoC en los personajes (ya saben, nunca me van a salir clavados a los originales). Fumadísimo si quieren decirlo de esa manera. Si son muy apegados al cannon, salgan de aquí porque es, hasta cierto punto, UA (Universo Alterno).

**Aclaraciones:** ¿Me ven cara de japonés? ¿No? Perfecto, entonces ya deben de saber que no soy Kishimoto y que los personajes no me pertenecen. También cabe aclarar que esto que van a leer es un one-shot sin fines de lucro. Pura diversión. Ah, sí, e inspirado en la canción "To the Sky", de Owl City. Joder, cómo amo su música...

Ejem. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

_«There's a dreamy world up there. Dear friends in higher places carry me away from here»_, Owl City.

* * *

Caminaba hacia el colegio con aire pensativo. Se sentía como un naufrago en medio de aquel gran mar de caras. Se aburría demasiado, todo en ese lugar era tan... común. La calle era tediosa, la gente no te deparaba sorpresas increíbles, la vida en sí no te ayudaba a sentir emociones. Todo muy vulgar.

Emitió un suspiro.

Alzó los ojos, verdes como el jade, hacia el cielo y observó pasar unos cuantos pájaros. ¡Cómo los envidiaba! Ellos no tenían tareas, ni compañeros odiosos, ni fiesta de graduación. No debían estresarse ni andar como locos por ingresar a la universidad (a una carrera de verdad y no a "una de esas estupideces artísticas", por supuesto). Simplemente estaban ahí, volando sin preocupaciones, en un mundo maravilloso por encima de su cabeza.

_Libres._

Dobló una esquina, oyó el timbre de entrada a lo lejos y maldijo. Echó a correr para que no le cerraran la puerta en las narices. Por suerte su mochila de colegio era ligera, sino habría sido mucho más difícil. En un minuto recorrió la distancia que, por costumbre, hacía en cinco y derrapó en un charco de agua justo en la entrada. Patinó. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba besando el suelo y segura de que se había partido la frente en dos. Adolorida. Dentro del colegio, sí, pero con la cara roja de vergüenza y el uniforme hecho un higo.

Se paró, sacudió como pudo la suciedad de la falda y se dirigió a su clase, maldiciendo la estúpida llovizna matinal. Bonita manera de iniciar el segundo semestre.

Llegó, se sentó, todo lo que hacía por pura costumbre. Miró a la ventana. El cielo, afuera, se veía tan azul, tan brillante. El sol, eclipsando a todo lo demás, comenzaba a alzarse, majestuoso. Por suerte después de una llovizna siempre sale el sol.

Un _algo_ llamó su atención. Había una persona con alas volando hacia la ventana. Hacia ella. La muchacha parpadeó algunas veces y enfocó bien la vista. Sí, era un chico alado que estaba volando hacia ella. Nota mental para un futuro próximo: Dormir mínimo ocho horas diarias, pensó. Eso de trasnochar la estaba afectando.

El tipo tocó la ventana como si de una puerta se tratase.

Y la estaba afectando seriamente, se dijo a sí misma mientras se incorporaba de su asiento y le abría. Por extraño que pareciera no estaba asustada, ni inquieta, ni... bueno, ni nada. Se quedó muy tranquila cuando el ser alado entró por la ventana y la observó muy fijo.

Era guapo. Tenía la tez pálida, los ojos negros como el carbón y el pelo que de tan oscuro que era ya parecía azulado. Era más alto que ella. Le parecía conocido de algún lado.

—Ven conmigo, Sakura —dijo él.

La aludida enarcó una ceja. ¿Y ese cómo sabía su nombre?

—Me han enviado a buscarte —explicó—. Ahora ven.

Le tendió una mano. Ella, un poco dubitativa aún, la tomó.

Dos segundos después, una maravillada Sakura admiraba las nubes a su alrededor. Estaba volando. Le habían salido alas y estaba volando de verdad. Si era un sueño, era el más fantástico que había tenido en toda su vida.

Las aves a su alrededor iban planeando, siempre hacia adelante, siempre hacia el futuro. Todo desde allí se sentía tan genial. La tierra, a muchos metros por debajo, se veía ahora tan insignificante. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Esas alas la estaban llevando a lo más alto. Y todo de la mano de ese chico misterioso.

La muchacha de ojos jade se soltó del agarre del ser alado y empezó a hacer piruetas. Daba volteretas, se le adelantaba, se iba hacia un costado y luego hacia el otro. Se impulsaba con las alas hacia arriba y luego se dejaba caer un par de metros. Era todo tan irreal.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Sakura, echando para atrás unos cuantos mechones de su cabello rosada. Había vuelto a sujetarle la mano.

Él no respondió. Ella repitió la pregunta.

—¿Eso importa? —replicó, cuando la muchacha preguntó por tercera vez.

¿Pues...?

—Pues... Eh, no lo sé —respondió—. Supongo que no.

La chica volvió a fijar la vista en el paisaje. Miró hacia abajo y abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Estaban volando por encima del océano!

—¿Para dónde vamos? ¿Y para qué? ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos? —Una sarta de nuevas interrogantes salió como fuegos artificiales de la boca de Sakura. No podía evitarlo: La curiosidad de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando exactamente (y cómo podría hacer para que no acabara nunca) podía con ella.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que preguntas demasiado? —se exasperó el morocho.

Ella se quedó callada.

Él soltó un suspiro.

—Estamos casi llegando —dijo el chico. Señaló una nube a algunos metros sobre sus cabezas—. Es ahí.

La guió, aún sujetando su mano con delicadeza, hasta el lugar señalado y la dejó posarse primero en la nube. Cuando Sakura lo hizo, no pudo evitar notar la similitud entre esa especie de algodón gigante y una almohada. Tampoco pudo evitar ponerse a saltar como si estuviera en una cama elástica.

El pálido muchacho la miró directamente a los ojos y fue ahí, viendo su cara con una expresión que parecía debatirse entre la sonrisa y el gesto serio, que lo reconoció. Esa expresión tan única sólo podía pertenecerle a una persona.

—Sasuke... —murmuró.

Él asintió.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Ese chico era su atractivísimo (y creidísimo) vecino. Pero ¿por qué estaba él ahí? Eso no era posible, porque hasta donde Sakura recordaba, Sasuke había tenido un accidente automovilístico y estaba...

—¿Muerto? No, Sakura, no estoy muerto —Y lo más aterrador es que parecía que le leía la mente—. Estoy en coma. Y tú también.

La chica palideció. No recordaba haber tenido ningún accidente, a menos que... No, sólo había resbalado con un estúpido charco, no podía haber caído en coma por eso.

¿O sí?

—Estás aquí atrapada en el cielo conmigo, Sakura —siguió hablando Sasuke—. Para siempre tal vez. Has sido llevada al cielo para siempre.

La joven de cabellos rosa siempre había querido que algo sobrenatural le pasara. Algo que la llevara a romper la rutina y a no aburrirse jamás. Algo especial... Y ahora que por fin le sucedía algo tan increíble, no lo podía creer. Simple y llanamente no lo podía creer.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Reclamos, críticas, alabanzas, lo que sea, todo vía review. Se les quiere, lectores.


End file.
